Jazz and Pie
by AbominableDante
Summary: A short little Gojyo and Hakkai fic involving pie.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saiyuki or the characters mentioned. A few fruits were harmed in the making of this fanfiction, but thankfully, no dragons. (Actually, doesn't HAkuryuu even show up?) If anyone wants to sell me Sanzo for twenty-five bucks, I'm all there.

* * *

**Warning: **Pie, shonen-ai, Kannan?

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I like how one can tell time by the length of Gojyo's hair…

* * *

**Jazz and Pie**

* * *

"You've been in the gin again, haven't you?" Gojyo called as he stepped in, the noise pouring out of the speakers assaulting his ears. Hakkai came out of the kitchen, smiling and wiping his hands on an apron. He looked perfectly normal, but the man was more than able to hold his liquor, or at least appear to. For all Gojyo knew, he could've been drunk.

"What? Not a fan of Robbie Williams?" Hakkai asked pleasantly, even as Gojyo screwed his fingers into his ears and frowned.

"What is this shit? Those aren't even real words!"

Hakkai just laughed and took the groceries before Gojyo dropped them and broke the eggs. Gojyo followed on Hakkai's heels, nose in the air.

"Whatcha cookin'?" Gojyo asked, always pleasant in the presence of food. Hakkai barred his entrance, though, and almost tut-tutted him.

Thank gods he hadn't, Gojyo might've broken his fingers…

"I won't be needing your assistance this evening. I'm more than capable of handling your oven now," Hakkai said, "So go away until I call you, and don't touch my music."

Gojyo grumbled as he slouched his way back to the living room and sat down on the sofa, "If you can call this music…"

Gojyo flipped open a magazine and did his best to ignore the sounds coming from the kitchen, nothing ominous, just…odd. He thought he heard Hakkai sing along at one point, but the rest was lost in the background noise. Eventually he started dozing off.

A moment later, he started awake, Hakkai tugging his ear. Hakkai was smiling wider now, pleased with himself like a cat who caught the cliché canary.

"Wha?"

"I called you, you didn't come, so I had to come get you…so much work," Hakkai murmured pleasantly, already moving back to the kitchen. Gojyo followed tiredly, almost wishing whatever Hakkai had made didn't smell so good so he didn't have to get up…Even so, just to be polite…

After all, the man had gone to a lot of trouble to just master his oven. Apparently before then the man hadn't seen one like his…it ran on gas. How strange was that? Who knew…

Deprived, Gojyo had decided and left it at that.

The small table was covered with different pies; apple pie, pear pie, chocolate pie, pumpkin pie…apparently fresh. Hakkai was beaming, waves of pride coming at Gojyo with hurricane force.

"What is this? Dinner?" Gojyo asked, not displeased, simply a little confused. He sat down anyway.

"I think at one point I asked you if you could have anything what it would be. You said a pie dinner, and since it was within the realm of my abilities, here you are. It's a thank you," Hakkai explained, ducking his chin into his chest with slight embarrassment.

Oh yeah, Gojyo thought, he _had_ asked that…Long, long time ago…before he was even Hakkai, just entertaining himself while bedridden…

What a nice thought…

"A thank you?" Gojyo echoed, wondering how stupid he sounded.

"You didn't even suspect when I asked you to get ice cream?" Hakkai asked.

"I know you're not particularly fond of it, but no…Where did you get the time to make these? Where did you learn to make them? Can I eat now?"

Hakkai's smile, impossible as it sounded, widened just that much more.

"Certainly," the demon said as he popped a carton of ice cream open and reached for a slice of apple pie, "And I had Goku occupy you…"

"Ah, the monkey…he's not getting any of this, is he?"

"I made two extra pies for Goku and another for Sanzo for their help," Hakkai admitted around a forkful of pie.

"Ah…This is really good!"

"You sound surprised," Hakkai said flatly and Gojyo's face immediately went red.

"Not what I meant…just that that goddamn oven burns every blinking thing I put in it…how'd you manage it?"

The pep came back to Hakkai's voice, "We had a talk."

"You really have been drinking, haven't you?"

"It's depressed. You barely even notice it, take it for granted, and it told me you abuse it…how sad…"

Gojyo laughed, Hakkai follow close behind. They only managed to get through the apple pie before they got full and had to clean up. They decided to leave the dishes in the sink for the night, and yawning, made their way to the bedroom they shared.

As Gojyo was getting changed he realized that the music was still on and muttered a quiet "I'll go turn it off".

"No, don't," Hakkai said, reaching for Gojyo's hand.

"But it's awful…"

Hakkai pulled Gojyo close and pressed his mouth against the sprite's ear, "Just a while longer. It's time I tell you what I want."

"I'm sorry, but Sanzo's head on a platter would not please the gods, as much as a pain in the ass he is to them…" Gojyo muttered. Hakkai laughed softly and set his hand on the small of Gojyo's back.

"As entertaining it would be to see you try, I've no interest in Sanzo's head. My wish is something a little more local…Would you dance with me?"

"Aren't I already?" Gojyo asked, obligingly moving in time with Hakkai's lead to the soft jazz now coming out of the living room. Hakkai just smiled.

"You've done a lot for me…Pie doesn't cover it, I know," Hakkai said softly.

"I dunno, that was some damn good pie…"

"I'm trying to be serious, Gojyo, and you're making it very difficult."

"Terribly sorry…go ahead…"

Hakkai slowly brought them to a halt, but didn't let Gojyo pull away yet, enjoying his warmth.

"I learned from…Kannan," Hakkai stumbled, choking at her name even now, "She used to make them every week, a new one, and give them to the neighborhood children…It was always a huge deal to her. Of course there are very few children I've seen in this town…"

"Except me?" Gojyo asked, eyebrow raised.

"Sometimes," Hakkai said almost sharply, "But that's not the point. She made those with love, and it was the only way she seemed to express it. All my other subtle hints have slipped right past you, so perhaps feeding you would've worked…"

"You love…me?" Gojyo asked, surprised, "Gods, why? I'm the biggest fuckup the world has seen!"

"Oh, I don't think so. There's something good in you, I know. And I love that…Are you going to throw me out now?"

Gojyo laughed, "Why, you think I'd get creeped out? Naw, I'm not that shallow."

Hakkai's smile fell a little and he finally pulled away, "But you don't feel the same way…"

"I'm sorry, but no. Hakkai, you're my friend, probably my only friend. Besides, what about Kannan?"

"It's different. Yes, I love her, but it's not the same…"

Gojyo sighed and sat down on the bed, reached for the cigarettes on the nightstand and lighting up.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, especially after those pies…feel like I'm gypping you…"

Hakkai slowly sat down next to Gojyo.

"You aren't. It was abrupt of me…"

"Even so, is there something else I could do for you?" Gojyo offered, leaning forward to knock the ash off the cigarette.

A moment's silence. Hakkai was staring at the floor. Gojyo took a long drag off the cigarette.

"If you're looking for a lay, I'm cool."

"It's-"

"-Not the same, I get it. Even so, it's been a while, yeah?"

"Not everyone is like you, Gojyo," Hakkai said with a smile. Gojyo laughed.

"They wish…"

"Then yes, do something for me," Hakkai said, challenge in his voice.

"Shoot."

"Kiss me."

Gojyo took a moment to watch Hakkai's face. He'd learned after some time the subtle expressions and tonal changes in the man's face and voice to match his moods. The man was serious about this…there was something in his voice, some kind of open-eyed hope in the way he was looking at him that proved it…

Gojyo sighed and finished his cigarette, took a moment to stub it out and then leaned toward Hakkai.

"Okay then…" Gojyo agreed belatedly as he gently pressed their mouths together, supporting the back of the other man's neck with one hand while the other held his shoulder so he couldn't pull away.

A moment's shocked pause and Hakkai was giving his silent reply, his lips quickly warming to Gojyo's, tongue venturing timidly out from behind his teeth to meet the sprite's. Gojyo could feel Hakkai's hands come up into his cropped hair, smoothing his bangs out of his face. Gojyo opened his eyes and saw that Hakkai was watching him; green eyes wide open as if to prove that this wasn't a dream.

A moment's a wet kissing and they drew apart, the music still playing in the living room, softer now, less obtrusive. Gojyo decided he didn't mind it so much anymore…

Hakkai's face was a little flushed and his lips were shining damp, but besides that he looked virtually unmoved. A certain flash in the man's green eyes were the only warning of things to come, but Gojyo had missed it. Hakkai slowly smiled, a dark and sated kind of smile, the kind one got in the dark of a glowing ember on the end of a cigarette after a good, satisfying fuck. A look like that made Gojyo finally notice how tight his pants had become. Hakkai noticed too and laughed.

Love didn't have much to do with sex…but sometimes the two worked hand in hand…

While Gojyo went to go turn off the music and deal with his pants, Hakkai got into bed, silently pleased with himself.

First step in a long path, but one day Gojyo would be his and his alone.

What a happy thought…Worth any number of pies in the world.

* * *

"You're looking especially pleased with yourself. Gojyo finally find you a girl?" Sanzo asked over his morning newspaper, a Marlboro hanging from his lips. Hakkai and Gojyo had gone for the free breakfast the priest usually let them help themselves to the next day. Both men figured they didn't want pie first thing in the morning, since Hakkai was feeling a little hung over and Gojyo wasn't fond of rich food before his coffee.

At the moment, Gojyo and Goku were out in the garden, trying to catch the koi fish for lunch, though the acolytes were chasing after them and begging them not to. Hakkai had been watching with a smiled that seemed to take over his whole body, drinking his tea in a pleasant silence.

"No," Hakkai said softly, chucking when Gojyo tossed the kid into the pond for calling him a cockroach yet again, "How was your pie?"

"Didn't get much of it before the stupid monkey ate it…What I did get was pretty good, thank you."

"You're welcome."

A moment of quiet.

"So did you ask him?" Sanzo finally asked, though he'd been fighting it for some time. Hakkai looked at him, surprised, and Sanzo felt that the look was payment enough.

"How did you-"

"Unlike a certain kappa, I'm not blind," Sanzo snapped and stabbed out his cigarette and folded his paper. Sanzo moodily addressed his tea before drinking it, then glared at Hakkai. "You _did_ ask him, right? You've been mooning after him for months…"

"Yes, I asked. He…He doesn't feel the same way…"

After all that work? Sanzo thought. "How disappointing."

"Oh, no…hardly disappointing. He's not one bit worried about it."

"What's one more worshipper fawning after him?" Sanzo asked sarcastically. Hakkai laughed.

"He won't throw me out, we're still friends. Gives me time to work on him."

"How scheming of you…" Sanzo muttered as he poured himself another cup of tea, "Well, best of luck to you. Just a warning, though, he cheats…"

"Not when I'm done with him…"

Sanzo's sad eyes glanced up at him, then darkened with a soft, barely noticeable smile, "Keep feeding him…works with the kid…he won't fucking leave."

Hakkai just smiled and finished his tea, eyes straying to Gojyo as he tussled with Goku out on the lawn, throwing him yet again into the pond.

"I'll keep you updated," Hakkai said finally.

"You better…my spies are damned expensive."

* * *

_Fin Jazz and Pie_

_Please Review_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry. 


End file.
